Capture
by mesa-boogie
Summary: Loki and Hawkeye were ambushed and abducted away to some secret hide out. Stuffed down a deep pipe in the ground. Will they ever see the light of day again?


The time seems to stretch to the point he can't comprehend if it has been a week or a month. The first few days without food and water had been alright. They had marched on and it didn't bother them. Their eyes having adjusted to the darkness of pitch black. Now, was a different story. The rank smell of their pipe deep in the ground is starting to cause him and Clint to go stir crazy.

While out on a mission with the Avengers, paired together and off in search of a missing person, they were ambushed, blind sided. Cotton sacks pulled over their heads and forced into a moving vehicle. When the automobile came to a halt and they were tugged out, something metal clamped around their waists and the bags ripped away from their faces. Loki had looked around quickly, but was unable to picture their capturers. Tall, dark men in masks. Then they were lowered down into a large pipe, much like going down a well. A cover slid over the top, shutting off their only source of light.

For the first few days, Loki was able to use his magic to make a little flame. Enough light to look at the surroundings. Nothing but thick plastic walls collapsing around them and solid dirt clay underneath their feet.

Clint had fought hard for the first few days, but his human energy quickly drained from his body and was left to lay on the dirt and sleep. After awhile, the pang of hunger is in their bellies and Loki tried his best with the hawk. Biting his own wrist till he broke the skin, forcing Clint to take from his vein the blood that flows through his immortal body. He needs to keep them both alive.

A few days following the blood letting, Clint is hoisted out of the pipe first, his body limp as a rag. All Loki can do is watch as he goes up and up. But a minute later, he too is hoisted up, cuffed and gagged. The brightness of florescent lights making his eyes water and sting. Watching their capturers blindfold, gag and cuff up Clint, leading him away. Loki struggles, wanting to follow, wanting to know what they are going to do with Clint.

He is taken to a small dark room with one window looking in on another room. Forced to sit on a bench, two men standing behind him, with guns at their sides. Loki watches the room as the door across the way opens and five men drag in Clint's limp body now. Whips in hand, they begin to beat on him and yell at him to right up his body. They then proceed to strip him down and brutally rape him. Loki launches himself off the bench and at the window, yelling at them to stop, but he is tugged and beat back. Forced to watch Clint's rape, the blood streaming down his light golden thighs and pooling on the floor. When the men have their fill of fun with Clint, they push him against the wall. One man pulling out a syringe and they inject some sort of serum into the vein in the crook of Clint's right elbow. The hawk instantly slumping the floor. A minute later, Loki is allowed in. He instantly moves to Clint's side, kneeling beside him.

"Hang in there, hawk. Please...mate."

He is then pulled back and away, out ofthe room. When he is lowered back down in the pipe, Clint is already there, curled up on his side, naked and shivering. Loki tries his best to comfort the other male, but there's so little he can do.

This happens a few more times, each time Loki is forced to watch Clint's rape and watch him being injected with whatever their capturers are giving him. Every time Clint is down in the pipe before he gets back, bloodied, bruised and naked. Loki laying his jacket over him. The two sleep curled up together for heat as the ground gets colder and the visits less and less. Clint is becoming weaker, his heart slowing down and his breathing too. At times Loki wakes to find Clint not breathing, almost choking on air and he has to resort to hitting him in the chest. Listening to Clint gasp, turning to his side and coughing up blood and mucus that has Loki covering his ears, not wanting to hear.

He looks up the pipe, the cover still in place, a light ring around the edge is all that is visible. Deep in his heart, he feels rescue is not coming for them. That they'll die here, in the pipe in the ground, together. And if found, will just be bones, at least for Clint. But Loki doesn't want his mate to leave him, to die and leave him alone. He continues to feed the hawk off his own blood, every time Clint shuts his mouth and the blood smears over his cheeks. He refusing what Loki offers.

"Clint, Clint...open your mouth." He struggles with the human before opening Clint's mouth and forcing his blood down his throat. "You need to take it. I'm immortal, you are not. Please, just swallow it and make me...happy." He leans his forehead down against Clint's listening to sound of his ragged breathing and sputtering.

The following days, Clint struggles harder and once more he is removed from the pipe. This time, Loki does not follow. Hours pass before Clint is lowered back down to him and Loki has his arms open to catch the male. Sitting down on the ground and keeping his body up close, running his fingers through Clint's sweaty and greasy hair. His breathing all together stopping for a minute before starting again, making Loki's heart skip a beat every time it happens.

There are sounds of gun fire and explosions, the ground under them shaking a little and Loki wakes with a startle, still holding tightly to Clint, rubbing at his chest to keep him breathing. He hears yelling and more run fire before the lid over the pipe is ripped open. Loki holds tighter to Clint, swearing on his life that nothing is going to touch the male again or harm him in any way.

Loki looks up the long distance of the pipe just in time for the cover to be ripped off. There is the sound of flames, loud and hissing. He turns, covering Clint's body with his own, pinning him down.

"Loki?"

He lifts his head and looks back, seeing the man of iron. The arc reactor in the middle of his chest plate illuminating their prison cell. He opens his mouth to speak, but his tongue is numb and his mouth dry, lips cracked. He returns to just covering Clint.

"Loki. Let me help. Give Clint to me," Tony speaks again and Loki finally moves off his fallen comrade.

"Get him..out first..to safe.."

"Yeh, I know," Tony stoops low, scooping up Clint's limp body. And thrusters on full, jets out of the pipe. Loki waits, listening to more gun fire and the shaking loud roar of the Hulk. Then time seems to stop. He feels the tug around his waist from the belt strap that has him tethered to a line leading up the pipe. He is then pulled up inch by inch, helping himself up over the lip of the pipe and slumping to the floor.

"Brother!" Thor's booming voice fills his throbbing head. He is hoisted off the floor and into a tight hug. "I thought...we all thought...you may have been dead! Died! Oh brother, you are alive!" He can't say as much for Clint though. Worming his way out of Thor's bear hold, standing on his own.

"You...Clint needs healers...quickly," he grips Thor's strong arms, looking up with wild eyes. "Please," he hears himself begging. "I think...he's...dying.."

He feels he blacked out on the trip back to the Avengers tower. Coming back around, laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to beeping machines. He rolls his head to one side, seeing Clint in another bed, looking as if he's sleeping. He looks away at the sound of someone entering, seeing that it's Tony.

"Look who's awake," he grins. "And I," he lays a hand against his chest, "being the first person you lay your eyes on. I feel somewhat special."

"Clint, what about Clint?" Loki whimpers, not really wanting to know, but craving to know about the hawk.

"He is stable now. We're working on flushing out whatever was injected into his system. It was slowly working on shutting down all his vital organs. It's a good thing we found you two when we did," Stark sets down his mug of steaming coffee on his work table.

"And...my Loona?"

"She's fine," Tony smiles. "She was quite shaken there for a week or so, but adjusted quickly to Natasha being around her."

"How long..?"

"How long were you two missing? Mmm...about three months."

Loki closes his eyes and groans. Three months of torture, three months of pain and rape. Three months of Clint slowly dying.

"Loki."

He turns his head and opens his tired eyes once more, looking at Stark's serious face, etched in stone.

"Look, Clint's going to be fine. You know he's in the best possible hands and we can't afford to loose him. He'll be fine," he stands, picking up his mug of coffee and leaving the med bay. He turns to look at Clint again, his heart sinking. Though he is glad to have been rescued by the Avengers and to hear that Clint will live.

"Get better, hawk. I need you."

-FIN


End file.
